saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare Mode (SAS4)
in Nightmare Mode]] .]] Nightmare Mode in costs one Nightmare ticket to play. Tickets are replenished everyday at 0:00 (UTC), which is the game server's time. Zombies are much harder, and each map is individually redesigned. In addition, Nightmarish zombies exist, which are much larger than normal, and have the Nightmarish buff, which heavily increases the health, size, and damage as well as 75% resistances to all types of damage. Even a group of players at lower levels may meet bosses such as Nightmarish Savage Devastators or a swarm of Nightmarish Elite Necrosii. Nightmarish zombies have 10x health and 10x damage, are much larger than normal, and have the following buffs. *Nightmarish (1.5x size, 10x health and 10x damage) *Fiery Skin (75% resistance to damage) *Poisoned Limbs (75% resistance to damage) *Chitinous Hide (75% reistance to damage) *Energy Resilient (75% resistance to and damage) *Extra Fast (50% faster movement speed) *Berserk (Triple attack rate) *Extra Strong (Double damage) Although not all are listed in game, they are noticed when you use a weapon on a nightmarish zombie as they possess all of the known resistances. This fact makes having at least level 8 Adaptive on your weapons, regardless of their damage type, a must if you are to play nightmare mode without spending extreme amounts of time on a nightmare zombie. Nightmarish enemies, however, do not come with regenerating, dark minion, or acid blood. Nightmarish bosses can only come with dark minion, extra strong, beserk, and extra fast, like with regular bosses, but they lack the 10x health, 10x damage boost, and multiple resistance like regular Nightmarish zombies do. They also have a massive damage boost, with even a Savage Regurgitator being able to one hit stronger players. Every time a boss fight is won, the last savage boss that is defeated will drop at least four SAS4 cash packs and three to five strongboxes. The amount of the cash depends on how difficult the boss was. Nightmarish savage regurgitators will drop no more than $10k per stack while Nightmare Savage Necrosii will drop no less than $100k per cash stack. Any regular bosses killed don't drop massive loots but they only drop a single low quality strongbox or each could drop a single cash pack depending on the player's rank rather than the boss' difficulty. Boss Spawns *'Onslaught: '''At 3:10 and 0:30 on the countdown. The boss(es) at 3:10 comes from the middle of the upper wall of the ship. *'Vaccine: The train platform and regular boss area. *'Survivors: '''The midway point heading north and regulard boss area. *'Zombie Pods: 'The first purge nest, followed by all of the minion eggs in the final area, and the boss egg. *'VIP: 'First room unlocked, and second is the regular zomdroid spawns after setting foot on the helicopter pad. (Note: The last set of bosses always spawn at the helicopter pad.) *'Power Out: 'After flipping the first switch (spawn from right wall in main hall) and the final boss fight. *'Last Stand: 'During waves 4 and 8. Waves will not progress at wave 4 if the boss is not taken down. *'Ice Station: Right before entering the truck and the final boss fight. *'Meltdown:' After the first reactor is reached and the final boss fight. Overview * Advice for High Roller: If you are paired with high level players or with players that are generally your level and it is an easy map, use High Roller because there is a high chance you will win that map. It is advisable to get high roller mid-game when you see what type of boss is there don't get get it when there is no savage boss. One bad box or even nothing is not worth it. * Even a group of players at intermediate levels may meet bosses such as a Nightmarish Savage Devastators or a swarm of Nightmarish Regurgitators, which have the HP of normal elite Regurgitators. Unfortunately, all it takes is just ONE level 90 or higher player to give a high chance of a Savage Necrosis spawning in this gameplay mode. It can also occur with a team of level 60, 70, and 80 players. * Even a Nightmarish Bloater Worm is still no laughing matter. Worms and Puke worms with the extra fast or extra strong buffs can be the deadliest enemy due to the massive health boost of all Nightmarish zombies (bosses excluded) and can take any team out with little effort and in no time. Be very prepared when opening the small pod eggs, especially in the secret room after the last and 5th purge nest. * In Pods, there is a fifth purge nest to kill before the gate opens. This nest is located where a medkit normally spawns in regular mode. Also, in Last Stand, there is a nest in the bottom-left corner of the entire map, which will spawn zombies that go directly to the exit. Kill this ASAP, before the nest's zombies kill all civilians. Another purge nest is in the final boss area of the map Survivors. It's located behind the destroyed truck in the right part of the boss area. If not destroyed fast enough, this nest can easily take out your team with its spawns. * Since Nightmarish zombies have resistance to all damage types, a weapon with a good level of adaptive augment is helpful in this mode, due to the fact it reduces resistances by 40% (at augment level 10) and 50% (at augment level 12). ** If you are a medic, use Biocleanse Bomb as much as possible as it will lower the zombies' resistances even more (along with the usual medkit). ** Rocket launchers are also useful as they add another 25% to the resistance reduction if the fifth mastery is achiecved. If a player has 12 adaptive and rocket launcher mastery level 5, there will be a 75% damage reduction rather than 50%. * Weapons with good stopping power and/or a high rate of fire, such as the Mixmaster or Ronson WP Flamethrower, are useful to stop massive crowds of Nightmarish zombies. * This mode used to have no level selection, meaning that anyone could be in your team, but now in the May 7th Update, level selection was added and you would now get players near your level. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:MISC Category:Zombie Assault 4: Modes